(Un)usual talk
by katie1999
Summary: Prompted by the picture of Zorro and the female Zorro/the Queen of Swords I thought of this meeting between Diego/Zorro and Tessa Alvarado/Queen of Swords. Just a short conversation. You don't need to know the QoS series to read this. Enjoy and Review.


**(Un)usual Talk**

_**Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley, the owner of Queen of Swords or anyone else.  
**_

It was one of the regular meetings of the Californian caballeros and their families, and Don Emilio was surrounded by friends, telling them of his latest adventure.

"You know we were traveling to Los Angeles with the coach from Monterey when we were suddenly attacked by at least a dozen bandits. They brought the coach to a stop and forced us out. We were all afraid for our lives when they pointed their weapons at us and demanded our money and valuables. But then.." Don Emilio stopped dramatically.

"What happened then?" one of his friends demanded, eager for him to continue.

"Then, there was Zorro! With his whip he pulled most of them from their feet, and after a long fight he disarmed the rest with his sword until they were begging for mercy. He slashed his mark into their clothes, and then they were running as fast as they could. Before we could thank Zorro properly, he saluted us and vanished like a shadow."

"Don Emilio terribly exaggerated his story," Diego de la Vega said to Tessa Alvarado. "There were only five bandits and not a dozen. They weren't very good with the sword either."

"Well, you should know, you were there," Tessa grinned. "But it's always the same. Did you hear Don Manuel talking about the attack on his house? According to him he was close to death when the Queen of Swords saved him. In fact, he fainted when the bandit pointed a pistol at him. His head bump resulted from that fall, nothing else."

"Well, that's one of your adventures as Queen of Swords," Diego grinned. "Is there something special going on?"

"Well, the Ramirez brothers broke out of prison. They may be heading your way."

"I didn't hear that. Thank you for the warning. I'll watch out for them. The new tax collectors are on their way back to Monterey. That tax money always inspires the alcalde to come up with some plan to to steal it and blame it on a certain black clad outlaw."

"I thought the tax wasn't due until next month," Tessa sighed. "I will have to get prepared. The last time the tax collectors passed through, I had a difficult time making sure the money wasn't lost to the greedy hands of the alcalde, or bandits. I will be relieved when the tax collectors have left again. After that I need to go to San Diego and stay away for about two weeks, Diego."

"I'll try to cover your area during your absence," Diego offered.

"That's nice of you, Diego," Tessa smiled. "I can leave with an easy heart then."

"No matter, Tessa. You did the same for Los Angeles while I was in Monterey."

"We have to stick together, don't we?" Tessa smiled.

"We must protect the people from injustice and oppression," Diego replied. "I hope every day that we won't be needed any longer and we finally get a just and fair government. I wish nothing more than to retire."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Diego. Why can't these caballeros do something on their own?" Tessa pointed at the gathering of caballeros who had come from all of California for their regular meeting. "All they do is talk about bull prices and complain about politics. Can't they see that they have to do something instead of merely complaining?"

"It's the same in Los Angeles, Tessa. My father is the first one to step forward and voice his complaint about a new tax or an injustice, but mostly he stands on his own. His peers are too afraid of the alcalde to say something. Because of our connections in Spain, the alcalde is reluctant to put him in prison. But like the others, he relies on Zorro to back him up and make the alcalde rescind the tax." Diego drew a face. "I hoped to make a difference with my newspaper, but I only have limited success."

"There is no progress in my pueblo," Tessa sighed. "The newspaper there is not worth mentioning. We can hope that the takeover of the Mexican government will be an improvement to the Spanish rule."

"I have no date when this will be, but Mexico will take over California. That's for sure. We will have to continue as long as we are needed."

"There won't be a break until then, but without Zorro helping me out, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Same goes for me with the Queen of Swords. Working together is the only relieve we can get," Diego smiled. "The next meetings of the caballeros will be in two months at Don Fernando's house. Until then, Señorita. It's always a pleasure to meet you." Diego kissed her hand for goodbye.

"I look forward to meeting you again, Don Diego," Tessa replied formally as Don Alejandro approached them. "But, you must excuse me now, I have to return home a bit earlier than I planned initially."

"Don Alejandro," she acknowledged him, before she left.

"You and Tessa Alvarado seem to get along well, Diego," Alejandro de la Vega remarked. "I saw you both in deep conversation, though I couldn't hear what you were talking about. You would make a nice couple."

"No, I don't think so, Father," Diego replied. "We're both too busy with our lives to think of marriage."

"Busy? If you are so busy, what were you talking about with Señorita Alvarado?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just the usual talk." Diego shrugged.


End file.
